Rotor blades and stator vanes of compressor and turbine stages of gas turbomachines generally have an airfoil for deflecting a flow of working fluid, the airfoil having a suction side and a pressure side which are connected at an upstream leading edge, which receives the flow of working fluid during operation, and at an axially opposite, downstream trailing edge.